RISING POWER
by SeaGod41
Summary: Every one knows what happened after Percy went Missing but what about before? How exactly did Gaea rise? Also find out why Percy is so powerful; Rated T for violence; First Fan Fiction so please no hating to much


**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so please review when you finish this chapter**

**Percy: Yay! Reviews**

**Annabeth: Yes Seaweed Brain reviews, he won't be able to write any more of the story without reviews**

**Thanks Annabeth anyway on with the story so.. I don't own Percy Jackson and all right belong to Rick Riordan.**

Rising Power

Chapter 1: Christmas Break

Third Person's POV

The cave surrounding the slumped figured chained to wall was an eerie gray the only light came from the golden ichor dripping from the goddess's gaping and infected wounds. The front wall glowed and disappeared three hooded figures walked in. Two of the figures walked over to the goddess and unchained and held her arms down. She watched as the tallest of the three reached in to his robe and pull put a gleaming sliver sword with six foot blade. The sword seemed to give off a dark and powerful aura the goddess shivered at its presence. The tallest one muttered something in ancient Greek. The first time she heard these words fear struck her sliver eyes but now they were hard end cold waiting for the searing pain. He slashed the sword across the goddess gut making ichor spell out and she passed out.

The two that where holding her let her unconscious body hit the ground hard and dragged her out leaving a trail of golden liquid. The one with sword fallowing them muttering something in ancient Greek. The hallway was darker then the cell that held the goddess. But in the places where the light reached there was decaying bodies and the bones of dead humans in gruesome and horrifying possess. The bodies became fresher as they went further down the hall. At last they came to end, a giant wooden greeted them. It parted as they approached it to revel a small tight room with blood red drapes covering the walls and a clay alter with torches around it. The two dragging the goddess put her on the alter and slit her arms all the way to the wrist. The goddess eyes opened and she screamed in pain but couldn't move her muscles and when she tried the pain grew worse. The cutting was normal but something new happened she felt all her power disappear. Her vision begun to blur as she felt them stick more blades in to her and then blacked out.

Percy's POV

You'd think the monsters would be nice because it almost Christmas well no. I was walking in time square with Annabeth when all of a sudden I hear, "Percy Jackson!", and I turnaround see car flying right at me. I ducked, roll out of the way and uncap Riptide my sword to find Annabeth staring at me. "What", I asked her. "Watch out next time Seaweed Brain". I gave her a crooked smile and ran to the source of the voice. She rolled her eyes and followed me. "Oh great I said. I confronted an ten footed Cyclops who looked pretty mad. Annabeth was next to me a second later "What did you this time Seaweed Brain" "I don't know made he wants sing Christmas carols or read me the Night before Christmas", I suggested.

"Per…..'' I heard Annabeth start to say and the next thing I know I hang up side down by my legs staring at the Cyclops's nose. He sniffed me and then grinned "Mmm…. Son of the Sea God, me like seafood" he sniffed me again and frowned "cruse of Achilles, no fair no good to eat. Oh well just kill like master said", I took that has my cue. Clenching my hand to make sure I still had Riptide, I did good, without hesitation I slashed at the arm holding me and cut it. Screaming out in pain he drooped me. I had enough time to roll and land on my feet. I looked up at Annabeth "Hello Wise Girl I could use some help" that snapped her into focus she took out her baseball cap and knife and disappeared. At of the corner of my I say a hand coming my way; I thought this going to hurt. It hit me before I could move out of the way. I went flying into the side walk the last thing I saw was the Cyclops turn into golden dust but the weirdest thing happed it try to reform before blowing away in the wind then everything went dark.

**Time Skip **

I woke up in the camp infirmary with one of the girls from the Apollo cabin changing a dressing on my arm and Grover sleeping in a chair next to the bed. I turned to the Apollo girl and notice it Jen she smiled at me I smiled back. Jen was one of the new campers that was claimed right after the Second Titian War and I mean right after, we found sitting on Big House steps looking bored when got back to camp Apollo sure has timing. I tried sitting up that was a mistake. " Easy Percy your arm got beat up pretty badly when you were flung into that building", so that's what I hit." Bye the way I thought you were indestructible", she stated. "What do you mean Jen?" "I mean the cut from you sword you got as landed on it", she said a plainly. Wow, I landed on my own sword that's not embracing! "Well, you see the curse gives me wicked fighting skills and protects me from dying but not from gutting cuts" I explained to her. "How long has he been like that", I said motioning to Grover. "A ever since Annabeth brought you in yesterday he wouldn't leave your side". Oh god Annabeth she hasn't crossed my mind since I woke up.


End file.
